Silverhaired Stranger
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Set during KH1: "You again? Are you stalking me?" Hah, he wished! As Yuffie wanders all alone in the streets of Traverse Town, she bumps into a rather handsome, but arrogant, silver-haired stranger she has never seen before. Who is this boy? What is he up to? And why is it that the stranger gives her a funny feeling? Hints of Squiffie.


**A/N: I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts, only this one-shot, which takes place during KH1. Now on with the story. Enjoy reading! ;D**

* * *

_~ "You again? Are you stalking me?" ~_

* * *

Under the black, perpetual night sky of Traverse Town, the warm and cozy town of many refugees, the greatest ninja ever was walking all alone. She wasn't scared at all though, because she knew very well how to defend herself. Squall-call-me-Leon-or-I'll-glare-you-to-death-with-my-chilly-stare had taught her so, so there was nothing to worry about. Still, she kept on calling him Squall, and the young man kept correcting her, telling her it was _Leon_. It was all of no use, and he knew it, too, though for some unknown reason he never gave up trying. Talk about some stamina here.

After defeating a few Heartless in the Second District, the ebony-haired ninja finally had gathered enough Munny to buy some things she wanted from the only accessory shop in the First District. Squall had ordered her to buy some high-potions for Sora, Donald and Goofy, because they probably didn't have that much anymore. Squall (again) thought they should help those three in every possible way, as long as they could afford it and this was a possibility. He was always acting as if he didn't care at all, but in the mean time he was behaving all the time like some worried mother, even though he would never admit it in public. Yuffie knew he'd rather die a thousand painful deaths than to do that.

She softly hummed a serene, melodic tune, a song of long ago, - one that her mother used to sing for her when everything had been normal. She still could remember the lyrics, every single word of it.

Yuffie didn't look where she was going, for everything went almost automatically for her. Keyword: almost. She knew that she would manage to find her way with closed eyes. Not that the raven-haired girl would try that; it was far too dangerous with all those Heartless around. Besides, she wasn't_ that_ childish.

_Hmm, on second thought, scratch that last one, she mused_, as a wide grin appeared on her face.

Suddenly, she was swept off her feet quite roughly by something that had been launched hard into her direction. She heard two cries of pain, but one was not hers. The hard blow took her breath away and she fell on the ground in a rather unceremonious heap. She scraped her elbow in the process, but she didn't notice the pain...that much. Just what the heck happened?

"Hey, you stupid! Can't you look where you're walking?" the boy cried out, furiously.

She noticed that he had a rather beautiful voice, smooth with a sharp and warning edge, but Yuffie didn't care for that. The fact that he - whoever the guy was - just insulted her, ruined everything for him. He wouldn't get away with it that easily! Just who the heck did he think he was?

"Who's calling who stupid, stupid? _You_ were the one who nearly killed _me_ with your poor walking skills!" she retorted. "I take it that you don't walk that often to be used to it, do you?"

She looked at him with a bit of a withering stare, but then her heart skipped a beat, or two. And then some. The face of the rather muscular boy was framed by long silver glossy hair to his shoulders. It glinted in the light of the many street lamps, giving it an almost unnatural glow. His aquamarine eyes, which were narrowed into thin slits, probably of anger, were seriously of the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen. They even beat Squall's stormy blue ones.

He was about her age, but he was - there was no other word for it - sizzling _hot_! And she had to admit that black and yellow really looked good on him. The only thing that looked a bit strange on him was his big pants, puffed up like he'd hidden some balloons in them. Was that fashionable in his home world? She highly doubted that.

_Wow! You don't see them like _that_ every day_, she thought, pretty amazed.

It had to be a new refugee, or something, because in all these years she hadn't seen him before.

"Have you lost your tongue or are you enjoying what you're seeing? Or maybe a combination of both?" he sneered, but a weak hint of amusement could be heard through his voice.

Meanwhile, he got up and dusted himself off.

She blinked at the sudden movements and returned to reality, realizing what he'd just been saying. "Not at all! You're not _that_ handsome," she scoffed.

Okay, and that right there, was a big lie. He officially belonged in the hot-category where Squall and Cloud were also in, though she hadn't seen Cloudieboy for years. She also stood up and dusted the dirt - that wasn't actually there at all - off.

"Oh, come on, you've got to come with something better when you can't even take your eyes off of me. Don't think I didn't see _that_...cause I did."

She felt how she began to blush a bit, the heat spreading over her cheeks faster than a wildfire, but she still rolled her chocolate colored eyes nonetheless. "Don't get your hopes up, buddy. I think you just _want_ me to find you handsome. Hah, there are more handsome men walking around, than you. Take Squall for example. You know, the founder of the Resistance if that says anything to you at all."

He waved it all off, like it was nothing. "Like I care. If you don't mind, I'll be going, because unlike you, I _have_ a personal life."

He turned around and walked away, making a feeble gesture.

"_Puh!_" was the only thing Yuffie could say.

She watched his retreating back, narrowing her eyes slightly. Speak about britches. Full of himself much, huh? It didn't matter. She had more things on her mind.

The hyper girl continued her way, now running. Because of the unexpected encounter with the strange, but handsome silver-haired boy, a lot of her valuable time was lost in a useless way. Besides, Aerith would get incredibly worried again if she arrived even only two seconds later than normal. As a result, the pink clad woman would send Squall to look for her, who would definitely be in a bad mood, as always, telling her how often they had said to her that she shouldn't stay out like that all on her own and blah blah _blah_. Then she would say that it was all because he never wanted to go with her, so she had no choice but to go alone. After that, he would get more grumpy and maybe even start yelling at her. So then they would start a fight for the umpteenth time that day. Yuffie sighed, shaking her head. Squall was so predictable at times.

* * *

After she had bought her supplies in the First District, she ran at full speed back to the Second District. It was getting pretty late and she actually didn't want a fight with Squall. In the far distance she saw a familiar person moving around.

_Hmm, I wonder..._

When the hyper ninja came a bit closer, she saw what he was doing as he looked through every window of every house he passed. It was as if he was searching for something, or maybe someone, but just didn't seem to find it. She decided to go check it out and scare him a little. Not that he had acted like he was scared of anything.

"Huh? Just what do you think you're doing? Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's very impolite to look through someone's window? That's called invasion of privacy and you can get punished for it here, too," she said warningly.

The boy turned around slowly, not looking like he cared about it, in the least.

He crossed his muscular arms and quirked a thin, silver eyebrow by seeing Yuffie again. "You again? Are you stalking me?"

"Puh! You w_ish_!"

Yuffie also crossed her arms, mimicking his stance, but the boy turned around and walked away from her and not giving any attention to her anymore. He certainly had never heard of courtesy. Why were all men the same? He and Squall almost looked alike. She wouldn't be surprised if he was Squall's long lost brother, or something, despite their different hair colors.

Yuffie decided to follow him then, just to see what he would do next. The curious ninja was more than surprised after finding out that the grumpy male teen didn't tell her to get lost. At least that was a good sign, right? She said nothing about it, though, just in case it would make him change his mind. She put her hands on her back, starting to walk next to him, rather than behind him, and giving him a sidelong glance. The silver-haired boy was frowning lightly, not looking at her.

"So...are you looking for someone, or what?" she inquired.

He stopped dead tracks abruptly and turned around to face her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking from his face, that stayed neutral.

"Yes," was the short, blunt answer.

He continued searching for someone unknown. Through the glass windows he could see her reflection. She had short, black hair and a girlish, but still pretty face. Her shorts were a bit too short, even for shorts and she had a big scarf draped around her neck. In one way or another, she made him think of Kairi, but Kairi didn't have pink cheeks, or ink black hair like her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

He tried not to sound curious, because maybe then she wouldn't tell him anything about her.

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie! What about you? Do you live here? 'Cause I've never seen you here before and I'm not a person who forgets faces that fast."

_Especially not such a face like yours._

He rolled his eyes. A ninja? She sounded even proud about that fact.

"My name is of no importance. And no, I don't live here."

"Yes it is. If you're up to something, then I'll have to watch you all the time, you see?" she explained to him, in a matter-of-factly way.

He allowed a small smirk to appear on his face. "Are you sure that's the only reason you want to know my name?"

"...Yes..."

He knew it. She hadn't answered immediately, so that meant that he had made her quite curious...which, in this case, was a good thing.

After a moment of silence, he opened his mouth to speak again, but his gaze slipped to some point behind her. "Wow, what's _that_?"

He pointed at something she couldn't see. Yuffie turned around immediately, almost at once standing in a fighting position, expecting to see a giant Heartless, but there was nothing behind her. No dog in sight. Had he just been joking around?

"What are you talking about? There's noth-"

When she had turned back again, the boy had already disappeared mysteriously. She looked around, but she couldn't see him anywhere. Yup, he had just used the oldest trick in the book and she had been stupid enough to buy it. Yuffie facepalmed at her own stupidity. She should've known better.

"Hey, that wasn't funny! Where are you? You didn't even tell me your name! Come back!"

She ran twice around the house. However, the male teen wasn't anywhere to be seen. She didn't notice though that he was watching her from the rooftop, where he lay flat on his stomach. This girl had surprised him, a lot. She wasn't like Kairi at all, but unlike Selphie, her hyper-ness and the habit of wanting to know everything wasn't that annoying, either. Perhaps he should pay more visits to this boring town...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this! =) Hope you've enjoyed it. ^_^ Reviews are highly appreciated! :) The reason I wrote this is that it kinda bugged me that nobody saw Riku staring inside the Vacant House, before Maleficent came. And since Yuffie's the greatest ninja ever, she should've seen him. And this is before Maleficent showed up on Riku's side, telling him that Sora had replaced him with new friends. I hate that hag. D: So, should I write some sequels to this one-shot?**


End file.
